God Among Fairies
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: That was the day where she wish for nothing but death. That was the day where she lost all hope. That was day where she drown in despair. Death is the only thing that she wish for. But it broken when orange light burst through the space in front of her "Umm, do you by any chance know where is this? I want to go to city but... I got loss in road of life." GodlikeNaruto! BadGrammar!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A countless years have passed since Naruto had become the Sandaime Rikudo Sennin, the 3rd Sage of Six Paths. As the third Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Yoko, he made it so that the Juubi will have the personality of Kurama, also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. By doing this, he brought peace to the world.

What happened then, during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, a dying Naruto met Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the original Rikudo Sennin and awakened his half of the former Sage's Body and Yang chakra he had for being a member of the Uzumaki clan, an offshoot of the Senju Clan and also reincarnated of Asura, the Sage youngest son. Afterward, he awakened the power of Sage of Rikudo Sennin via blessing from Otsutsuki.

A dying Sasuke due to a chest wound managed to survive thanks to heal from Kabuto who return from Izanami and also gain Rinnegan from Hagoromo since he being reincarnation of Indra, the Sage eldest son. Due to this, he was able to aid Naruto in battle against Madara, the once then Nidaime Rikudo Sennin.

However much to their surprise. Its not Madara their last enemy but was Kaguya Otsutsuki. No... Not last... As a matter of fact, their enemy ever since the Great Clan War era and until now was only one and never change... It was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the woman who eat Shinju chakra and planned everything behind Madara, and responsible for creating Shinobi system through Black Zetsu

And to say Kaguya power tremendous is understanding. The Rabbit Goddess power is devastating and unbelieveable, she even far stronger than Madara when he become Nidaime Rikudo Sennin!

Fortunately for both reincarnation of Hagoromo sons, there 4 Hokages who arrive just in time and with combined power, they manage to defeat Kaguya though it cost Hashirama being dead due to Kaguya destroying his soul

However, due to the death of Kaguya, the Juubi was once again free and Naruto, being the hero that he is, decided to seal it inside himself along with the other half of Kurama, who was in his fathers body.

Naruto of course know Juubi are nothing than monster that want it chakra back much like Kaguya herself except, it doesn't care about safety of people or trying to make an army, it will drain everyone who trapped in Mugen Tsukuyomi dry and it must be stopped before it able to.

And the only way to do that, it asking for a help of creature that possibly old like Juubi... Using Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), he summon the Shinigami himself

The blonde jinchuriki make a deal with the Shinigami. Since Juubi was Primordial God the only one who can kill it is another God. Naruto offering that he will destroy the Shinigami Mask on Uzumaki Temple since it was pain in ass to Shinigami due to it can release soul that trapped inside Shinigami

Shinigami himself tempting to did it but of course he also want one soul as bonus since destroying Primordial God is not easy job, add the fact he going to need some help, Juubi was a monster after all, one that even Shinigami think twice before facing. Naruto about to offer himself and hand Juubi to Sasuke but Obito Uchiha come and offer his soul. He said it was punishment and the price he have to pay, of course Naruto and Kakashi protest this but Minato and Sasuke who hearing this manage to convince them to back down

With Obito Uchiha soul at Shinigami hand, the Death God agree to help Naruto and Sasuke to destroy Juubi consciousness and replace it with Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As the time passed, Naruto and Sasuke became a legend and was hailed as the savior of their world. With this, Naruto was given the title Sandaime Rikudo Sennin. To make sure that the Juubi never becomes a weapon and to ensure that another Madara appears, he became a wanderer with his loving wife, Hinata Hyuuga, the former Hyuuga heiress. The title of heiress was passed onto her sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, in order to travel with Naruto.

However, as much as Naruto wanted to be a father, he refused. He was afraid that history will repeat itself similar to the Senju and Uchiha clans. He attempted to force Hinata to stay in the village, but we all know that women get what they want. Especially a woman who can kick your ass.

In Hinata's humble opinion, Naruto had done so much. Saving the world, reforming the Juubi and so on and so forth. Ever since he was a child, Naruto was always alone. She felt bad that she only stalked him and didn't do anything to help him earlier in his life. So she decided, that the only way to redeem herself was to stay by his side.

However, due to his Uzumaki lineage, his Sage training and being the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, he obtained immortality. Meaning he will never age past his prime. They discovered this when he stopped aging past 22. Naruto once again attempted to force Hinata to leave due to his immortality when he realize this.

Hinata only smiled and said, "I had refused to marry other men and gave up my rightful place as a heiress to my sister so I can spend my days with you. Didn't I tell you I will always be by your side? I will always stay with you until Shinigami-sama takes me away".

Naruto couldn't bring himself to turn the Hinata away. So she stayed, gave her love, gave her years and everything else to him. She had been around 90 when she breathed her last.

"Don't ever lose hope Naruto-koi. I will always love you, one day you'll find yourself in a situation where Kami will give you a chance at true happiness. While I miss my little sister and all the others back home, I know I'll join the soon. But I also know that we will always be waiting to welcome you there. I love you Naruto-koi, I love you with all my heart and I would not want you to lose hope. I want you to keep your word and never give up in the pursuit of true happiness...because that is our nindo, our ninja way".

After she said that, Naruto gave her a kiss and they reminisced the years they spent together. By the time he finished, Hinata died with open eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

Years of peace pass.. And like everyone say, there no peace forever. After hundred years of peace another war is broke out and Naruto forced to entering the battle once again

However this Naruto is not the same Naruto...

The pain of losing everyone and loneliness had changed him... He maybe still same knucklehead and can be childish... Well very childish like certain Mokuton user Hokage but in battle and principle of live he have heart of the first wielder of Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

After the 5th Shinobi War done and the peace come the blonde immortal hide himself again. But few years later the 5 Great Nation began to see him as threat and join force to kill him

This really didn't suit well to Naruto.. He was immortal and if he been killed Kurama will got free and the fox not forgiver as much as Naruto. He maybe dislike them all but leaving them to raged Kurama who have Juubi power is clearly overkill and he still feel pity to them. However all the pity is gone because what 5 Kages said before their fight

"Die freak! You are nothing but weapon to us! As long you around peace wouldn't be achieved! Your power belong to us! With you we will able to create a Empire!"

Oh the nerve of that brat! That's was the last line! Naruto who angry unleash his wrath and destroying the 5 Great Nation, leaving only Shinobi who was innocent behind

He then continue by sealing chakra, the energy inside the planet and every living thing on his world. The energy that gifted his people with powers... Naruto sealed it all away into himself then split it apart to Kurama who inside him.

No longer would people be able to do their usual superhuman feats and use their techniques. Naruto had made sure that nobody would ever be able to use Chakra again, even if it was still inside them they would be forever unable to touch it. There would be no more bloodlines that could use chakra, no more anything able to use chakra. He had made sure that the land would restore in time with the hard work of those that were willing to work without it. He also knew that without chakra people would be too afraid to start another war now that they had none of the abilities that they had before, while others would just be forced to get along even if they didn't want to.

His goal was done, he had achieved peace for his world. He had brought the ninja way to destruction, because without chakra and their abilities most of the ninja would be forced to quit. Ninja would die off as a career, and those that tried to bring it back would have nothing to work with when everything they seemed to do with being a ninja involved them using chakra. He hoped that the ninja way would just die off, and people would learn to adapt.

Years pass once more and the knowledge of chakra and ninja arts disappeared in the sands of time as civilization and technology grew. Naruto was the last remnant of his time so he decided to observe the world from a distance, in order to not interfere with the world.

* * *

Unknown time. at unknown Mountain Peak

Standing on the top of a mountain was a male with spiky blonde hair and the bluest eyes you will ever see. Standing at the height of 6'0 and the appearance of an 20 year old, said male wore a jonin outfit with the exception being the flak jacket which was pure black and the white lining on his pants. On top of this he wore a white, short sleeved coat that had blue and red flames licking the bottom similar to the coat of the Yondaime Hokage, but instead of Kiiroi Senko written on the back it was Sandaime Rikudo Sennin. Strapped on his back was the toad summoning scroll and on top of it was a blue scabbard. Said scabbard held the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, sword of his best friend, someone that he consider brother during his life. In his right hand he carried a Buddhist ringed staff.

This man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (he prefers Naruto Uzumaki, his name's a mouthful), the last shinobi and sage of his era.

"It's been many millenia...2016 eh? And I was thinking Judgement Day will come at 2012 before." The Immortal Shinobi lamented as he cast tired look to the World around him

 **"I just woke from my hundreds year sleep and the first thing I hear is your babbling?"**

Naruto blinked when he heard the familiar voice. After a few seconds of mental processing, he smiled and then began to meditate.

When he opens his eyes, he was no longer in the physical realm, he was in his mindscape. And the fox now has become ten tail instead 9 tail

"Nice to see ya Kurama, already a hundred years?" Naruto grinned.

 **"It's been a while, kit. How was the world since I was last awake?"** Kurama himself chose to sleep rather than always awake like Naruto

"Pretty boring honestly. There's peace... But I haven't found true happiness yet...I don't know what to do.. I guess becoming God isn't happy as I thought..." Naruto's eyes suddenly looked dark, weary and tired, just like how old he truly are. Yet they still had a burning passion behind it, albeit it already dimmed and barely there.

 **"Be patient Naruto, maybe Kami above has plans for you"**

Naruto hearing this snorted. Of course Naruto knew there no Kami in this world. He is the Primordial God in here! The only other God is Shinigami and he had talk with the Death God long ago after he seal Chakra

"There no Kami in this world Kurama. Since you say Juubi was responsible for creating everything in my world then technically, we are the Kami since we hold Juubi full power.." Naruto said in sarcasm "And there matter of fact we now probably already grow stronger, we not just sleeping and doing nothing after all." He paused and give look to his friend "Well, technically it only me who not doing nothing."

 **"Shut up!"** Kurama growled **"Unlike you, I appear to be able silent and do nothing for long times. You meanwhile always meddling your nose to someone business!"**

If there one thing that never change about Naruto, is he not a silent person... Even after countless years, he still active person, sometime he disguise himself as healer, as a chef, as a thief, or such things. Though he did take a nap for a dozen years or decade when the World become boring so he can find new interesting things when he awake

"But I'm boooreeed!" Naruto lamented as he now fell to his butt and giving look to his friend

 **"Then do something useful! I just awake, don't bother me with your stupid rant!"** Kurama yelled, apparently annoyed at his antic

"Like?"

 **"I don't know. You and I have difference opinion in taking amusement."** Kurama deadpanned **"For once, I do miss to stand among the burned building, having people look to me with fear and cowering like insect, groveling like pest. Oh yeah..."** Kurama let out dreamy sigh **" I miss them, a lot."**

Naruto only can stared at Kurama. Even until now, the fox always love to destroy something, despite he not like creature from nightmare like in past, he still can't be counted as fully good guy

 **"Anyway! Just go somewhere fun anyway if you bored with sleeping!"** Kurama barked, snapping from his stupor when noticing the look Naruto send to him

"Go somewhere away?" Naruto repeated the words before lamp bulb on from his head and he smack his fist to his palm "That's it! Kurama yiu genius!"

 **"Of course I am!"** Kurama grunted arrogantly, albeit he didn't know why the sudden praise but he always have ego to feed!

"I will go somewhere else! Rather than simply opening portal like Kaguya, I will did it like Momoshiki!"

 **"Travel between Dimension?"** Kurama massive eyes narrowed a bit **"Well, that certainly interesting idea."** He grunted, certainly he bored as well. And visiting another World perhaps will make life interesting

"See? Hehehe! Well, then! I guess I need to wake up and start the Fūinjutsu to create the Time/Space formula!"

 **"Hmmm... Just one question before you leave."**

"Huh? What is it?"

 **"Why doing it now? Why not sooner?"**

Naruto paused, face confronted to unsure at the question. He appear to be serious as his eyes narrowed sharply at Kurama and the fox would find the situation quite grim had he doesn't know Naruto for long time

 **"You just never think of that do you?"** Kurama deadpanned

And just like that, Naruto serious face broken into his usual foxy grin, he rub the back of his neck in sheepish manner "Yeah... I actually never did. On defense, when I bored I instantly go sleep and when I awake, I go around to see how this dimension growth rate. And if there nothing change then I go back to sleep."

Kurama only can look dully at his fellow immortal. He should expect this. While true Naruto changed but it actually not that much, he still not the brightest person around, he still childish and appear to be cheerful like always. Albeit the giant fox knew Naruto hurting inside but his Jailor hide it very well

"Very well then, see ya Kurama! Keep your eyes open because things will get veeeery interesting soon!" Naruto said jovially as he gone from mindscape, leaving the fox by himself

* * *

It was bright and cheerful day.

Birds chirping to each other while flap their wings happily, allowing themselves to swim in the bright blue sky. Trees and plants make a gentle sounds as the wind breeze them gently like a mother that touch her children. Sun illuminating the forest, sea, city, village and everything, warming them with it light, and allow people to see the beauty of the World

It was very peaceful day, one that everyone will enjoy

But for her... It not...

Death is what surround her... Even the ground where she sit is dark... Showing why the 'black' color considered as color of death... Everything around her decaying, as if her mere presence denied by the World or Planet itself

The rocky ground that she currently sit, one that still able to allow itself to be growing place for bryophyte plant is death... Turning into sand poll, a dry substance, one that won't allow anything to growth through or in it...

She only can hug her knee in despair... There nothing she could do... No matter what... Everything she did is wrong... She can't do anything by herself, she lack of information and lack of knowledge. She can't ask for help neither, not if she wish to turn the person she wish to talk death.

She had try to kill herself... Jumping from the highest cliff, allowing herself to drown until she can't breath, slicing even her own limb and stab herself with blade and yet... Nothing happen... Nothing work... Nothing can make her die...

She want to die... She want to die so badly... Even her mere presence now taking a life, a simple plant and animals even death when they come near her... She want to die... She don't want to live... For what she live if she keep taking life of everything around her?

It was then she sense it... She sense something appear in the air-no... Something appear in front of her. She rise her head unconsciously, wanting to see what in there and she hoped that she won't kill it

Sun...

That was the best way to describe it...

A sun...

Orange colored bright light was the thing that granted by her sight. It was so bright... So colorful... So... Beauty... So... Warm...

Yes... Warm...

She aware the light is actually bright... Very bright to the point a men will go blind when see this light. And perhaps it so hot as well that it will burn everything near it when it appear...

But it not...

It so bright... But she able to see it clearly, it as if she just open her eyes for the first time... It so hot... But instead burning sensation, she feel the heat embrace her, hugging her, like a mother that hug her beloved child.

And then, the light dimmed... The giant ball of orange light that illuminating the day and turn it into more bright slowly died... She feel sadness crept to her heart further, does it because her presence? Does she so cursed that this beautiful light even engulfed by her existence?

But it not...

The ball of light not died... But it shrinked... It become smaller... But she can sense it... She can tell the light and the power inside it never once dimmed, never once it broken or died. Instead, it become more tamed, more clean and more controlled

And the light take a shape

His hair is bright... Despite the color same like hers but it more bright, and more colorful. White short sleeved cape that fluttering on part of it tail cover his body, followed by his legs that clad in simple long blue pants, with some kind of holster on it left. On it back is a scabbard, a sword precisely and finally, a staff with few rings was carried in his right arm

And she saw his face

Late teenager... Probably younger than most her friends. His face is handsome, set into masculine shape but at same time also look common, not too handsome, and not too common. A some kind of blue bandana wrapped on his forehead, with a steel plate and strange leaf shaped symbol on it and...

'Is that... Whisker?'

Then he open his eyes... And she must admit, the man have the bluest eyes she ever see... It quite unique actually seeing blue eyes is quite uncommon in this continent

She stared at him

And he stared back at her

A man... A person... What a person doing in here? Moreover how he able to come here?

"Ummm..." He broke the silent, his face set into unsure expression "Hey, little girl."

Little girl... Somehow she can't help but feel annoyed despite the sadness she feel. She admit she look so young but... She shouldn't be called little girl! She really, really older than her look!

"Wow, that was strange colored eyes you have." He said suddenly, blinking his blue eyes before he leaned a bit to her "Hey... Do you happen to able growth tomoe in your eyes?"

Tomoe? Isn't that... Some kind of symbol? She had read about it before, an ancient and quite old symbol actually

But before she able to comment, the man face turned to horror. And she feel cold blade pressed to her feeling. The way he look at her... D-Does her Magic now-

"Don't tell me I landed in some kind of universe where Uchiha role the World?!" He yelled, voice filled with pure panic "Oh man! No offense to Sasuke and Obito and Itachi and.. Sarada, and Shisui and everyone else but..." He then throw his head backward and he screamed **"THEY TOO EMO FOR MY TASTE!"**

She blinked

She already have more than dozens list why he look at her with pure horror... But among those list, what she heard now clearly not included in there

"Oh man! I hope Uchiha in here is better! Guh! Stupid prick! One Sasuke is enough! It was thanks that Sarada was not prick because Sakura-chan blood! And now I have to deal with... Hundred and possibly thousand?! Are you freaking kidding me?! What kind of crazy place I land in?!"

...

She watched as the man stomping the ground like petulant child. His face confronted to annoyance while ranting about living in Emo filled place and the World must be trying to curse him.

To be honest... She certainly doesn't know what to do...

It been a while since she see another person... She has isolated herself for almost six months, never once she eat or try to drink... And yet, she still not death until now...

Death...

Her face immediately turned to horror, eyes filled with terror as she staring at the man in front of her and she can feel it... She can taste it... She can sense the curse that left upon her began to crawling out of her control and

"R-Run!" She rasped out, throat appear to dry as she finally speak after a months of silent

"Huh?" Her voice appear to heard by him as the man turned to him, face turned to confusion "Run? Why? Eh? Oi girl, why there dark thingy around you? Are you okay?"

No! No! **NO!** She don't want this! She don't want this! She don't want this man death! No! Please! Take her life! Torture her! Do anything to her but don't harm him! No! She don't want to kill him! She don't want to! Please not another one!

But it useless

The death that surround her detect her fondness. Detect her love to life that in front of her. And it did not like it. Like a flame they come to alive, dark abyss is their color, their presence rejected by the World, their presence sucking every fiber of life that latched around the girl that cursed for her sin

And the curse spread

She only can watch with horror and terror as the wave of darkness wash upon the man that just appear in front of her. Death... He going to dead... Another dead... Another person life taken away because of her... Another son die in her hand... Another brother die in her hand...

And the darkness impacted to him, creeping every part of his body like a leech that found blood poll, seeping every life of his body and-

Do nothing

...

...

...

...

Her horror and terror expression instantly turned to shock

He... Alive? He still... Alive? It... It... It impossible... It impossible! It **IMPOSSIBLE!**

How?! How?! HOW?! How he still standing there and looking at her like that?! He... He should be death! He should be death! The darkness hit him! The curse that make her existence rejected by all living being in the World should kill him! And it not just hit simply him but eating him whole, like someone swallowing his spoon when eat! By any mean he should be dead! Laying in ground lifelessly and yet...

The man stared at her... He blinked his bright blue eyes few times before looking down. Then he rise his hand and pat himself as if to checking is there something gone or happen to his body

And he rise his head to meet her again

He stared at her

She stared at him

Bright blue meet vivid green

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Umm..." He scratched his hair, his lip curled to sheepish grin "Do you by any chance know where is this? I want to go to city but... I got loss in road of life." He asked in slight embarrassed voice

For the second time... Ever since a months of her isolation... Mavis Vermilion, the First Master of Fairy Tail, the one that hailed as Fairy Tactician, a person who bring her Guild victory through the war, the one who cursed by Ankhseram and bear it Black Magic, shocked and speak

"Road of what?!"

* * *

 **Ehem! Ehem! Hello all of you! Hahaha! To all of you who Naruto fans and especially Fans of Fairy Guardian! I humbly welcome you to rewrite version of Fairy Guardian!**

 **Hahahaha! That's right folks! I decide to rewrite the story! After a moment of rereading Fairy Tail and Naruto plus Fairy Guardian, I got an idea to rewrite it. To be honest, the reason why I decide to rewrite it is because if I follow my story, element Canon of Fairy Tail will be wasted very much**

 **And while true I did have plot to continue it and I also have plan how it would end but... I sure people will quite disappointed. So I decide to rewrite the story!**

 **Anyway! And yup! Like Fairy Guardian, this is not Naruto from Canon but from AU. I already show a bit difference side of him in here and will be more in future. No offense, but this Naruto has life for very long. Thousand years or someone, and someone will change if they life that long, Naruto not excluded**

 **Anyway! This is just Prologue, the next chapter will be start with from Naruto view and how he interacting with Mavis! So this is it for now, I hope you love this story! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. God Meet Mother of Fairies

**Chapter 1. God Meet Mother of Fairies**

* * *

Nothingness

That was what he felt when he stepped to this new place

As a someone who has master art of Senjutsu and delve into it for very long time, Naruto pretty much can taste the energy around the air itself. He doesn't need to focused or even trying to find one, all it take is to think about it and he can sense it in instant like switch that turned on and off

And the amount of nothingness in air the moment he turn it on is so much

So bleak... So dark... So many... So suffocating... So drowning... It so empty that any men will find their mind screamed and suffering when they sense it

But to Naruto who has harbor Hatred the moment he born... He only shrug it off like it simply bug in his shoulder. And when his sense hit him, he find the source of the darkness he feel come from his front

And thus he open his eyes, wishing to see the source of the negative energy that sucking everything to it.

And he see her...

She so small... Barely reaching his chest perhaps... She so skinny.. Not enough to consider her as nothing but a mere bone and skin but she still so skinny, too thin to be considered as healthy.

So he speak the only thing that crossed in his mind

"Ummm..." Okay, how to do this. A hello? A smile? No, first time is to call her. She look pretty small so... "Hey, little girl."

Apparently he realize that is the wrong thing to said as he see annoyance flicker in her red eyes, albeit her face not even twitch but it clear she not happy to called little.

Wait! Red?!

And her eyes... Her red eyes that staring at him with ring and black pupil. The eyes that remind him of his best friend and brother in past.

That red colored eyes...

"Wow, that was strange colored eyes you have." He blurted out instantly, blinking his eyes and he lead forward a bit to observe the eyes "Hey... Do you happen to able growth tomoe in your eyes?"

It truly been a while since he see such color in someone eyes... Eyes that cursed... Eyes that harboring darkness... Eyes that belong to someone who spend time in darkness.

...

...

...

...

Shit...

Realization come to his mind. He didn't?! Surely he didn't?! Oh man! This is not the things he want to see when he crossed to another Universe! Gaah!

"Don't tell me I landed in some kind of universe where Uchiha role the World?!" He yelled, voice filled with pure panic "Oh man! No offense to Sasuke and Obito and Itachi and.. Sarada, and Shisui and everyone else but..." He then throw his head backward and he screamed **"THEY TOO EMO FOR MY TASTE!"**

He doesn't care that the little girl now staring at him. Right now his mind is screamed in panic! In World where the Emo ruling?! Gah! He can't live in place like that! What kind of sick bastard that decide to throw him in here?! He barely able to talk with Sasuke in past because his emo attitude and now, the World filled with him

"Oh man! I hope Uchiha in here is better! Guh! Stupid prick! One Sasuke is enough! It was thanks that Sarada was not prick because Sakura-chan blood! And now I have to deal with... Hundred and possibly thousand?! Are you freaking kidding me?! What kind of crazy place I land in?!"

Indeed. What kind of crazy place he land in now? He not just in here for few seconds but he already feel small regret for coming here

"Relax brat, this is not World that ruled by those Emo clan." Kurama from inside told him, the fox can't believe just how stupid his host can be sometime

'I know.' Naruto replied, making the Juubi blinked in his place 'What? Don't give me that look. I know this is not World that filled with Uchiha. There no Chakra in air after all, I did detect there some energy in here but it not Chakra.'

"Well... Could have fool me." Kurama replied, shrugging his massive shoulder "I mean, you pretty much can be idiot sometime."

'Hey! For your information, I'm thousand years old at least! I'm not going to be idiot forever!' Naruto yelled, feeling offended to him

"Before I sleep you blown an ten story house because stupid experiment." Kurama deadpanned "What kind of moron who try to make unlimited ramen using **In'yōton, Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release)** and expect it to taste good?"

Naruto face went red inwardly at the memory as he send glare to the fox 'Hey! I just bored that time and I don't want to cook! I mean, I'm close enough to be considered as Kami! I should be able make device that can cook me unlimited ramen!'

"Should. Yeah, sadly you can't." Kurama said dully "You should able to but you can't. Face it, even with all power you have, you still pretty much idiot."

'I'm not!' He shouted as he stomp his feet to the ground petulantly. He admit he maybe still stupid in one or two things! But idiot?! No way in hell! He just a bit clumsy and bored!

"R-Run."

A raspy and dry voice broke him from his conversation with Kurama. He turned around and see the girl staring at him, red eyes widened and face express pure terror. He can tell there plea in her face, a depth amount of sadness and despair buried deep in that eyes and face, so desperate that he sure she willing to do anything as long he run

Naruto response it by simply blink

"Huh?" He asked in confused voice "Run? Why? Eh? Oi girl, why there dark thingy around you? Are you okay?"

No she not... The dark energy he feel... It reek nothing but corruption. Malice. Dark. Bleak. Hopeless. And Death. The energy is so negative, so dark that even the space around her corrupted just by simply near her, turning into dark as well. It absorbed everything, leeching all form of life that near her and eat it greedily like a savage beast

And it launched to him

And he feel it... The dark energy wash over his entire body. The energy crept to every single part of his muscle from toe to hair, sucking them all greedily and trying to kill him.

But they fail to do that...

Darkness may eat everything. But the one it currently try to eat is not a mere energy. It was infinite amount of energy. The numbers so much, so many, and so big that the darkness is so small compared to them, smaller than animal, smaller than insects that crawling in ground. So small the darkness is that it can't do anything when the collective of power decide to push it back and it consumed by it instead consuming them

 **"You... You not belong in here!"**

A distorted voice reach his ears. Male or female, it gender can't be identified. But one thing Naruto can tell, the voice is angry

 **"You not belong in here go back to where you belong and leave this World!"**

"Is that so?" Naruto eyebrow narrowed, gone all his jovial persona before, his face confronted to cold and emotionless as he stare at the darkness around him, he can feel something watching him, and oddly not from front, back, left or right, but it come from every side

 **"Get out from here, whatever you are!"** It snarled at him **"This is my place and I did not accept trespasser!"**

He right... He absolutely right... He should leave, this is not his World after all and he just come here to have fun. But if the one that own the House not accept him then he should leave, even after thousand years Naruto still know some manner

But the problem?

"Are you the one who curse her?"

Had any of his friends that heard his voice, they all will recoiled in shock. For his voice that always calm and cheering now hold nothing coldness. So cold that would make ice elemental warmth, so dark it is that they all will be shocked when hear that he able to let out such voice

 **"It was punishment for her."** It responded, voice calm but filled with disdain **"She dare to make a light of death and life, dare to rewrite of someone Fate."** It told him **"Are you trying to say that you approve of her act, Godling? As a God you should knew matter of death and life should be taken seriously. But this girl? This mortal dare try to rewrite the fate of her Friend that should be death."**

Life and Death...

Now that is something he very familiar with. No matter what even Naruto knew the death should stay death. People will death no matter what, sooner or later, it was principle and system that would never change, a system that probably older than Gods themselves. Even Naruto never trying to resurrect people despite he can, allow people to talk to get last words? Yes, but completely revive? No. He did not...

"No, I did not and I agree with you that she should not meddle with someone that death, less try to revive one." Naruto grnted with agreement before he narrowed his eyes "But I found myself doubt this girl trying to revive someone that death." He can tell just by looking at the girl that she honest soul, albeit she not innocent but she not tainted nor she dark person. That kind of soul is not one that dare try to cross boundary of morality

 **"She's Human. You know her kin, even the one that practically Saint can turned into Insane Serial Killer."** It retorted, voice filled with more rage

"Don't try to lecture me, whatever you are!" Naruto hissed, his blue eyes morphed into pure crimson with few concentric rings that surrounded by nine tomoe "I knew Human more than you, I know just how much the atrocities they able to commit and how self-destruct they are to everything around them."

Watching Humanity for more than thousand years and ensuring peace always happen for long time so his World can recover has open Naruto eyes about mankind, he knew just how cruel mankind to each other. Like what Shinno said when he fight him in Anchor Vantian

Human are weak... They have no fangs, claws, poison or something that could be used in their bodies, all they can do is cry and whine. And yet, then how Human could be the one that role this World? Simple, that's because... Human, among all living things and beings... Is the cruelest...

Then the World around him shaking, trembling in power as the entity that stand before him enraged, Naruto can feel the power it radiated through his skin, a mortal would be cowering in fear and fell to knee while begging if they stand before it. But to Naruto who has stand in might of Juubi, in might of Madara and in might of Kaguya? He did not feel any fear

 **"You dare to show such disrespect?! You who come like a Thief! Sneaking and trespassing to my domain! You dare to try lecture me?! Leave before I kill you!"** It roared

"Oh, make no mistake I would leave." Naruto replied calmly, eyes glaring at the entity "I know some manner after all and I, myself would be upset if some ruffian barging to my place." He reminded to Momoshiki when talking about this, the man come and trying to get Juubi power to become immortal like him. Well fuck that man! He and Sasuke pretty much kick his ass and make surehis ugly face won't be seen anymore!

The entity seems calmed a bit from it rage after hearing Naruto appear to agree to leave, truthfully thee one that stand in front of it is someone that should not underestimated, it can sense his deep and vast power. It won't be wise to fight him without knowing the tip of his power and if it can avoid fighting then it will do so, as long he know his place

"But I have one question."

The entity make move that resembling narrowing eyes if it have eyes. It glaring at him but it decide to humor the man

 **"What is it?"**

"Her friend..." Naruto grunted "Does her friend already death, or destined to be death?"

 **"... ... His fate already written in the stone. He supposed to death the moment he touch that jewel. But her blasted power rewrite it."**

Naruto eyebrow quirked, lip set into thin line but Kurama can tell his host is amused "So he not death when she help him." He said, his voice lightened as if he proved right

 **"And what matter with that?!"** It hissed, disliking where this conversation going

"Let me ask you, what her fault with that?" Naruto asked

 **"Her fault?! Are you perhaps a idiot, Brat?!"** It shouted angrily **"Didn't I tell you that she rewrite what has been set?! She make light matter of Life and Death and-"**

"I knew Death and Life is important, Old Fool." Naruto scoffed, giving the entity sneer and he certainly take pleasure when feel the Old Fool raging "But what give you right, to decide her Friend fate has been set to stone?"

 **"You know well why, Brat! We are different from them! We-"**

"You going to pull Superior and Immortal crap to me?" Naruto smirked annoyingly "Please, I had heard that cheesy line so many times during my Mortal Days. And you know what my response? I slap Goddess in her motherfucking Face."

 **"Mortal Days?! You! You ascended being! You not a God!"** It snarled, voice filled with pure venom and anger as the darkness around them shaking greatly in response of it rage **"Leave now, before I kill you, Insect! I won't be kind anymore and this-"**

 **"Shut. Up."**

The two words that spoken accompanied by power

The darkness that around him erased. No. Erased would be too simple, they all cease to exist. Pure blazing orange flare explode from his body, they all expanded, crawling, and slithering to all direction from him and licking every space and place around him, destroying all the Darkness that encasing him

And the entity feel it

Power... There no word to describe it better. Pure and unadulterated power. No darkness. No light. No elements. Only pure power, one that raw and give birth to many, one that the first time exist, one that give birth and taking life. So vast and so great it is that the entity for moment found itself seems comparable, measurable to it presence, after for very long times somehow it feel itself can be killed, that itself is mortal just like the creature of this World

Then the power spoke

 **"This Girl never wrong in begin with. So what if she rewrite her friend fate? She did not try to arise him from death nor she try to make insult to Life and Death. She use that power to help his friend that still alive, the one that decided to death by you, and what right you have to decide him to death in first place?!"** The power roared back to it **"As a** ** _God_** **."** He literally spat the word to it with mockery **"You should knew that Human capable to do things that unsuspected and shocking, even defying death in first place! It proof that they trying! Proof that they love their kin so much! Proof of their power!**

 **"And what you do when you see this? You curse her! You spat on her just to satisfy your ego because things did not go like you write! You ask me how dare me?! Then I will said it, I DARE! I dare to oppose you! I dare to challenge your decision! I dare to approve of this Girl act! I dare to support her! And I dare to lift her curse and break it!"**

 **"YOU!"**

The darkness that ceased before come back. They all shrieking, screeching, screaming as they blazing like molten of flame that burn everything it touch, consuming any essence and life that it lick in less than second

The bright orange light clashed against the dark sickly violet color. The World around them shaking as the two titans aura collide, evaporating every existence near them. If there someone watching they would describe this as Light vs Darkness, it was the best words to tell what they see.

The silence between the two Gods that glaring each other so deafening, none of them need to speak, the energy between them that clashed is more than enough to told each other what they next move will be, any moment can become deadly match between them

But it not...

 **"Keh..."**

The Darkness let out amusing snort, it doesn't have any face but if it did, Naruto can tell it would smirked toward him

 **"It really been a while since I've been challenged by someone."** It spoke, voice filled with amusement **"On fact, I don't even remember when last person try to challenge me like this.** " The darkness surround him halted, their blaze dimmed, receded like a dog that have it leash pulled **"Very well then, Boy, why don't we solve this with more professional manner?"**

Still have his body glowing radiantly with power, Naruto faceless face tilted a bit **"Such as?"**

 **"Despite we start in wrong foot but make no mistake, I'm not cruel or evil God. I'm just one that applying the Law, I can be kind and I can be evil. And let be honest, if we clash, I doubt this World would be fine after we done, and I don't want my Land ruined. If we can settle things carefully, why not?"**

That certainly right... They maybe start in wrong foot, and this entity maybe have quite pride but Naruto can tell it still not cruel and evil enough to make it own Land destroyed because of it. Not directly at least in his opinion. Their fight would change this World completely and while he confident he can win but what about this World? And while Naruto admit he maybe have few screw loose in his head because live alone for thousand years but he won't do something as crazy as destroying this World

The one that in front of him now is something that not evil... It capable to do kindness, Naruto can see that and it also have soft spot, it not pure dark or light, it simply in between them.

 **"What you suggest?"** Naruto asked

 **"Before we begin, first tell me your name, Boy."** It said

 **"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki."** Naruto introduce himself **"And what yours?"**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki huh? Hmph. You may call me, Ankhseram."**

* * *

It clearly more than half hour in there, more than thirty minutes they talk, but when he blink his eyes, he found there no difference around him. The negative aura surround him still there, the leaf that floating down from sky has yet fall to ground, the ant that crawling far away from here has yet reaching it nest

It safe to say, that the time stop moving when they talk..

Naruto inwardly grinned a bit, it seems the next years he going to spend will be... Interesting. He look down to the girl in front of him, her horrified expression replaced by pure shock

Her red eyes that look eerie gone, slowly the color change and turned to vivid green and he stare at it. There silence between them as they look to each other

Truthfully he didn't know how to open the conversation in this situation. The girl pretty much just went through very dark experience after all. A comfort? But what he going to say? Everything will be okay? That could work but...

Where the fun of that? Things already pretty dark for her so... Let give her little joke! A little light so she can reopen her eyes!

"Umm..." He scratched his hair, what kind of joke he should use? Ah! Yes, there always that one! He give sheepish grin to the girl before asked "Do you by any chance know where is this? I want to go to city but... I got loss in road of life."

Inside his seal, Kurama rise his giant humanoid hand and smack his face with his palm. Of course, he will pull that joke! Of all things, he just have to use that scarecrow teacher of him excuse haven't he?

Apparently, it not just the fox that think how much ridiculous his host is

"Road of What?!" She blabber out

Ah... Naruto grimaced, it seems he pick the wrong one. He never give this reaction to Kakashi so he doesn't know the proper response. But have no fear! As Master of Prank he know the right word!

"Road of Life. You know, the one that located between two beautiful mountains, then trailing down over smooth and silky path that slowly go down then you will find small hole in the end of the path that will take you to anywhere!" Naruto answered, giving very big grin at the girl

The girl blinking her eyes once, twice before she close her jaw. Mouth set into thin line and she scowled. That certainly sound familiar but she doesn't know where she ever heard or seen such road

Inside Naruto mind, Kurama bang his head. For some reason, he knew that scarecrow going to response like that, he just knew it!

"It... Certainly familiar but.." She look at him with confused gaze "I don't know where it is."

"Ah..." Naruto show disappointing look to her, truthfully he hoping she will catch the innuendo but... She pretty innocent isn't she? And to think she bear such curse "Then do you know where the city is?"

"Well." She put thoughtful face "City is pretty far but you can find small village in-WAIT!" She cut herself as she let out yell, eyes staring to Naruto with shock "Wait! Wait! This is not the point!"

"The point?" Naruto blinked "Well, actually it is the point, I asking you to-"

"No, no, no!" She stood this time, eyes wide and face filled with horror but Naruto can see a glimpse of hope in there "Y-You should be death! The curse! The curse! I-It should kill you!" She was all but calm now as she shrieking to him. Then her horrified face scunched to stoic, her face empty of any emotion as Naruto look to her with confusion "You alive..." She rasped out

"I am?" Naruto blinked as he attempting to joke, he pat himself once again before gaze back to her "Yes, I pretty much alive." He grinned

"Alive..." She repeated, voice so dry and husky as she staring at him with wide and shocked eyes "You alive..." Her voice volume increased, smile slowly bloomed to her face as she looking to him as if he the most precious thing ever

"Yep, I'm alive." Naruto nodded

The reply he get after that come in form of tackle. Naruto pretty much have to hold himself to not fall as he let out "omphf!" the girl pretty much stronger than she look!

"You alive! You alive! You alive! You alive! You alive! YOU ALIVE!" She cried as she plant herself in his chest, her arm snaked and embrace him in deep hug as if he the most precious things in the World "You alive! Thanks God... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you so much you alive." She sobbed meekly as she wailing in his chest

Naruto close his mouth hearing this, his eyes looking down to her before slowly gentle smile bloom to his face as well. He knew well what she doing now... He knew well why she so happy now...

Salvation...

This girl just found her hope and salvation once again...

After a long time where she cursed to make people around her death. Cursed to kill one who close to her. Cursed to have her entire existence rejected by the World. Cursed to take life where she love them so much. After a long time, she finally found someone that not death when her curse spreaded

She found her salvation in form of him who survive through her curse that always claim life...

Naruto rise his hand, then give pat to her head, making she rise her head and staring at his blue eyes with her teary green's

"Yeah.. I'm alive... You safe now..." He spoke softly

The girl bit her lip, tears dripped down further from her eyes before she bury herself in his chest once more and this time Naruto hug him back

"U…. Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She wailing. She screaming. She yelling. She shrieking. She let out all her voice as she cried in his embrace. She doesn't matter if she look embarrassing or anything, right now she don't care at all about such simple matter. She so happy now. Despite she crying like there no tomorrow but it was undeniable that she so happy. For very long time, she finally feel happiness once again

She have so much question in her mind. How? Why? Who? What? And else. But once again it doesn't matter. For now... All she wish to is basking in this happiness. For now all she want is relaxing, just this once after for very long time

"Hey..." He called her, making she look to him despite she still sobbing "My name Naruto Uzumaki. What yours Princess?"

"Mavis..." She sniffed "Mavis Vermilion."

"That is beautiful name for beautiful girl." Naruto said softly, giving him gentle and kind smile "Let's be friend." He offered

Mavis show taken back look for moment at the offer. But that face quickly gone, replaced by beautiful smile that soon bloom into big grin as she give look of pure joy to him "Yeah.. Let's..." She replied happily as she look to him

That was the day where God meet Mother of Fairies... And start to live with her.

* * *

 **And DONE!**

 **Hahaha, a bit short? Yes? Maa, sorry for that. It just opening part! I promise you all next chapter will be longer than this!  
**

 **As you all can see, it rewrite version of Fairy Guardian, albeit it will be more different but the concept will be same! And the pairing will be Naruto x Mavis! I kinda found them so cute and very enjoy it when write them together *sigh in dreamy manner* as for Harem? Maybe it will be Harem in future, but who know it may not?! XP**

 **Ankhseram! Yes! It was only proper that he will be major antagonist for Naruto seeing Naruto himself pretty much is God like Kaguya! This will make difference from Canon in future and how things will revolve around them!**

 **And NarutoxMavis moment! I hope you enjoy it because albeit it small but I laugh a bit while writing the scene, especially Road of Life part! You all can thanks Reishin Amara for the idea of that!**

 **Next chapter will be more Naruto and Mavis moment, how Mavis will react about Naruto presence! And perhaps our favorite Blond will introduced to Fairy Tail! :D**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. It Not a Gift, but a Curse

**Chapter 2. It a Not a Gift... But it a Curse.**

* * *

 **"You sure it good idea?"**

'I'm sure Kurama, beside this is the best path for us.'

Naruto can feel the giant fox imaginary massive breath flared from behind him through his nostril as he sit in table, slurping ramen cup that he made.

 **"You know we can just destroy that pathetic excuse of God."** Kurama snorted **"I can tell it strong, yes, but we ain't weakling ourselves. It possess some strength but I dount it can beat us."**

'I agree with that, it is strong, yes. And I can tell even it reluctant to fair itself against me despite it massive power, but so do I.' Naruto replied, he knew Anksheram is strong, judging by the amount of power the God radiated he can tell it level comparable to Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki combined together or transformed Momoshiki level perhaps in term of raw power, something that very dangerous

In his World, during all his battle in Fourth Shinobi War and afterward, only few times he and Sasuke need to joined together. The first person is Obito Uchiha who has transcended after becoming Juubi Jinchuuriki, then there Madara Uchiha, followed by Kaguya Otsutsuki herself who dubbed as the Progenitor of Chakra. And lastly was Momoshiki

Among those four, the last two was the most problematic. Those two simply on different level than the first two. Their raw power term clearly something that can't be measured that it need to take Sasuke and him together to put them down for good

This Ankhseram entity... In term of raw power it can be compared to Momoshiki or Kaguya in one case, however even if he able to beat Momoshiki by himself if he want now but that doesn't mean he can win

In fight, one not just depend simply on power, that is number one law. A weakling with proper skill can defeat someone that stronger than it. This Anksheram entity while having raw power that smaller than Naruto himself but it has live far longe than him, possibly this God age is much like Kaguya

Considering it has live for very long time then this Ankhseram God will be some force to be reckoned with in battle. And facing such entity Naruto found it unwise to practically fight him without proper preparation, there no Sasuke to help him now after all and hate Naruto admit it, but Sasuke is his equal during their prime, when he in his old age Sasuke still someone that able to give Naruto who remain young challenge

And there matter of fact that Naruto right now in Ankhseram domain, in the God place and World. That pretty much already give massive support to the God, and it would be unwise to fight it in here

'Beside, if I kill it then so what?' Naruuto asked the fox 'The backlash of our battle can tear this World apart. Unlike me who ascended, it possible that this God linked to this World. The afterlife system in here can be destroyed if I kill it then this universe doomed.'

It was true. Just like Kaguya who connected to the dimension she create and control it when fighting them, the souls of the death one or their 'system' in this World big chance is connected to this Ankhseram entity, and if Naruto kill it... Well this World pretty much will be destroyed

And that is something Naruto and doesn't wish to. Even Anksheram admit to him openly if they fight the God won't left unscathed and it could affect this World

A small mumble come from the couch direction, breaking the immortal blond from his stupor as he look aside, noticing the girl that sleep after crying in happiness started to awake

It been one day ever since he arrive in here. In that time Naruto pretty much build themselves a house in here, after that he unpack some food he store in his scroll and begin to eat

 ** _"You pick yours, and I pick mine. My World, my Rule, Naruto Uzumaki. One of Human I cursed right now already building an army. I will give you preparation to make yours, not need to be hasty, enjoy this World and take your time, I want another God opinion about my place after all."_**

'While I can do something about her Curse, her immortality is something else...'

Right now Mavis actually something that can't be considered alive. If he want to put it in simple term, she similar like someone that reincarnated through **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation)**. She have limitless amount of energy and can't die, but at one point her technique and power limited, just like Madara when he can't use full power of his Rinnegan during the War before brought back by Obito

 **"If you say so..."** Kurama shrugged from his seal, well at least now things won't get boring in future. While true he quite disagree with Naruto to not fight the God directly but he can't say he not like it. He has been boring for very long time after all, a little amusement will be good **"Seems she awake."** Kurama grunted as he notice the girl shifted in her sleep **"So, are you going to tell her?"**

'She has right to know. So yes, I will tell her about our deal with Ankhseram. About the fight that will come. She deserve to know after what happen to her after all.' Naruto responded while glancing to Mavis who stirred

"Unghh...". Mavis mumbled, her body shifted as her eyes slowly flutter open. It truly been a while since she sleep, during her isolation she force herself to not sleep after all, so it kinda refreshing. As her green eyes opened, the first thing she see is... Orange?

She blinked her eyes, yeah... Orange.. The cell above her is orange. She also sense that she laying in soft place, which is absurd seeing at first she in forest and-

"You awake."

She turned around when familiar voice speak, eyes widened when she see familiar person sitting not far from her. Clad in orange hoodie and long blue pant, holding cup of ramen, he rise one hand and give foxy grin to her

"Yo! Princess." He greeted "You hungry? I made ramen for you." He said, gesturing to the cup ramen in table

Mavis blinked, once, twice. Before slowly she stand, she walk to the table carefully, her body posture seems rigid as her eyes locking to Naruto as if she afraid he will gone if she not watching him

Seeing this Naruto smiled "Not need to worry, it not a dream. Your curse not affect me, in fact, it won't bother your surrounding anymore."

She open her mouth to ask what he mean, but she paused when she feel there something inside her that gone. When she began to aware the effect of the death curse, there something that gnawing inside her... It almost like some kind of unease feeling that crawling to her chest, slithering in every fiber of her skins almost like cold blanket.

It wasn't comfortable feeling. Especially when the death curse spread from her body and wash upon everything, killing all that surround her.

But now? She doesn't feel it anymore

Mavis touch herself, eyes roaming to her whole body witch shocked look "I... I'm cured?" She rasped out, voice filled with pure disbelief

"I won't say you cured." Naruto informed nonchalantly as he take another ramen cup that has been heated and begin to eat again "I remove the death curse but you still immortal." Naruto said "Immortal with massive amount of... Magic that can be considered as infinite." He added

Mavis blinked at that... That... That was certainly... Not bad things. To become immortal and having such power!

"You think it as good things isn't it?" Naruto asked, noticing Mavis amazed look. He let out small and dry chuckle as he leaned back to his chair "Trust me Princess, Immortality is one of the best gift, but at same time also the worst curse."

"W-Wha...?" Mavis blinked

"You may enjoy it now, you may found it as blessing. But when hundred years passed, look to me and tell is it blessing or a curse?" Naruto continued, his eyes filled with nostalgia as memories of his friends die one by one crossed in his mind. Whenever one of his friends die he always there, standing in front of their grave stone without able to do anything. One by one all of them gone, leaving him by himself who keep walking in the World and follow it growth

Naruto himself aware that immortality can be considered as gift in one perspective and to few people and he can understand that, but people need to know a gift to someone can become curse to someone else. And for him? For him who treasure life and always longing for company? For man like him it actually curse rather than gift...

And Naruto aware that for someone like Mavis, it also still a curse... She may going to accept it now, she may going to find it as blessing but when all her friends gone, when she see them death one by one...

It not a gift anymore... But it a curse...

"There many things worse than Death, Princess." Naruto resumed, his eyes gaining back their light as he focused to Mavis who look at him with unreadable face "You have questions for me I take it? Then why don't we start it now?"

Mavis glanced at the man in front of him. Despite he smile and seems goofy but his blue eyes hold deep sadness, one that visible for her to see. They said eyes is window of soul. To Mavis, she can clearly see it now, under that strong and wise eyes, a vast amount of sadness and pain also reside in there, buried deeply beneath that strong mask

'What do you see to make you look so painful?' Mavis questioned sadly as she staring at the man who save him "Can you start by why you in the Forest before?" She asked softly

* * *

"So let me summarize it. You are man from very different dimension that accidentally stumble upon me and when you sense my curse, the God, Ankhseram doesn't like your presence and try to usher you away but you refuse to because you found what I did was right and amazing thing and wish to cure my curse. Then said the God wish to kill you but it found your presence to be amusing in one view and decide to play 'Game' with you where in future you will face it 'Champion' in some kind big match using your own 'Champion'?"

"To put it simply, yes." Naruto nodded "Albeit it only crude image, the details is more... Complicated seeing we have few rules. I have to obey, it Ankhseram domain after all." He added as he recall his conversation with the God

Mavis stared at him, hand holding chopstick while slurping the ramen Naruto serve for her. What he just said actually ridiculous beyond anything. She can still understand if it about Edolas, there rumor of it after all and few of her friends also confess to her about the World where same but different as well, the way Magic work in there despite not same but the concept still very close

But this one? The World that absolutely different and conversing with Ankhseram itself, and said the God taking interest on him?

...

...

...

...

...

She munch the noodles slowly before swallow it, then she take some napkin and wipe her mouth before she give smile to him

"I believe in you."

She did... She truly did... Despite the story and explanation is unbelievable but she can tell there sense in there. There something in there that told her the man being serious. And it not because she biased due to this man remove her curse, but it because this man is good person. Mavis can tell just by looking at his eyes that filled with fondness, but at same time also hiding deep pain

Naruto blinked, Kurama inside his mind also blinked "Okay." He said simply before resuming his eat

Mavis blinked back to him. That... Certainly unexpected but if he seems not bother to afraid she doesn't believe him then... It is good things

"Thank you..." Mavis spoke again, her voice soft and very sincere as she stare at Naruto eyes "You... You truly help me big time, Naruto-san. Words can't describe just how thankful I am to you..." She said in mixture of sadness and also happiness. Those were dark time, she remember how painful for her when see every single living things death when she cross upon them. Even a plant or animal die when she presence, it was so horrible that remembering it she still can't help but feel fear grip her heart "I... I-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" Naruto silenced her quickly, cutting her from speaking further "Look princess, save your angsty and gratitude words. You earn it okay? I mean, you are good person and doesn't deserve to be cursed in first place. It not like you trying to bring someone death back after all, you just prevent one so you still right in beginning. I just did what good people would do, helping if I can." He said nonchalantly while slurping his ramen "And please call me Naruto, not one who love formality." He added

Mavis stared at him. Mouth open slightly and no words come out from there. Truthfully she doesn't know what to say about him. The man now become more and more confusing! She can't predict how he will behave! One moment he like very serious and wise man but now he acting like a petulant child!

Facing man like this... She can't do anything but let out laugh

Soft, beauty, and melodic laugh that almost like voice of Angel escape from her mouth as her mind processing what the man in front of her just said. He truly amusing man! Even they just spend time together shortly but she can tell she won't meet someone like him in future anymore

'Weirdo.' Naruto deadpanned when seeing Mavis laugh, seriously what with her?

 **"I don't want to hear that from you, you damn brat!"** Kurama commented dully from his mind

Of course Naruto chose to ignore him as he slurp his ramen again. He down the entire cup like it was wine rather than food before place it in table

"Well, it nice and all to meet you Princess but if you fine then you can leave." Naruto informed, broking the girl from her laugh

"What?" She asked, a bit surprised

"You can go back to your Home. I take it you leave because you aware of this curse right? You have friends waiting for you so why don't go back to them seeing now you safe?"

That... That is true... Fairy Tail... Oh Gods, Purehito, Warrod and Yuri must be worried sick about her! She abandon the guild for a year already and never give any of them news about her leaving. She too focused to escape, to make sure no one died around her from her curse

And now she cured... She found herself miss them... She miss them, she truly did. Purehito, Warrod, and Yuri... She miss spend time with them and...

Yuri...

Oh God, she kill Rita... She kill her... Yuri will never forgive her for what she did. Even if she never intent to in first place but it still her fault that Rita died. She decide to ignore Zeref warning in first place after all, decide to refuse to believ in him... And look what she did... She kill her best friend lover and make his only son without mother

Naruto notice the dilemma on the girl expression and his eyes softened, there bitterness in there as well as he realize the girl clearly has take one of her friends live somehow. And he can sympathy with that, in past he also loss control of Kurama power and harm Sakura, close to kill him in fact and almost destroy anything that remain when Pain struck Konoha

"Keep your mind calm little Princess." Naruto commented, broking the girl from her stupor "Judging by your face it clear there something happen. I'm not going to force you to go back to them but at least inform them, tell them you fine at least, they must be worried sick. No matter what you still their friends, and you left without any explanation."

He right... He truly right... She afraid that Yuri will hate her... And he have every right to do so if he wish to because she take life of his beloved one. But what about the others? They may hate her as well but she deserve it... After what she just did she owe them explanation... Informing them about what happen to her is the least things she could do for them...

And yet... She found herself still afraid...

"How about this?" She broke from her stupor when notice Naruto ruffle his hair "I will company you to meet them then and give support from far."

"Really?" Mavis asked, voice filled with hope

"Yeah... But you can't tell them about my deal with Ankhseram."

"What? Why?!"

"It not supposed to be public knowledge you know? I told you because you got cursed by Ankhseram and I just free you. At least you deserve proper explanation about what happen after what you went through." Naruto explained simply "Imagine how the World will response as well. Let admit it Princess, mankind is stupid. They fear what they don't know, and while true few maybe going to shrug it off but the numbers the one that stupid overwhelm the smart one sadly."

That is right... If Magic Council found out Ankhseram existence is pretty much real and now the God planning to make some... 'Game' in future, the World pretty much will be in chaos. They just about to went through Second Trade War, if this information come out then the chaos will continue further and this time possibly it won't stop until mankind near extinct!

"Your immortality already problem Princess." Naruto continued "One way or another, people will notice you never aging. And they will began to ask, then the news will spread, even if you try to cover it one way or another it will spread make no mistake. And when this happen, what you think they will do?"

Another problem to dealt with... Naruto certainly right, if word come out about her immortality... It won't be good for her and Fairy Tail. Despite her reputation as Fairy Tactician and her current glory, it will be decreased in time, and when that happen the Magic Council surely will act bold. It not like she doesn't believe in Magic Council, don't get it wrong she knew there many good people in there and few even her friends but...

"Gah! That come out wrong!" Nartu pinching bridge of his nose while let out groan "Look Princess, what I mean is you have limited time." He give her look in here "Trust me, you really did. So you better start to spend time with them before something happen, and when it did, and believe me it WILL happen." He make gesture in here, memory of how his friends die and he wasn't there make his heart ache a bit "You going to regret it..." He said firmly "And the fact you are immortal now... It going to make the pain more hurt in future."

Mavis only can look at him. For some reason despite the word filled with wisdom and tone that resemble like lecture but there deep sadness in there. Deep bitterness that try to covered by strong persona he currently wear

"You in pain..." She spoke softly making the whiskered blond blinked at the sudden change of topic "You in pain right Naruto?"

"... ... It my burden to bear." Naruto replied simply, he leaned back and close his eyes, drowning in memory "The moment I born, I already endure hatred and loneliness. At first I protest about it and complaining about it, but now? Not anymore."

"But you still wish it to be gone." Mavis pointed kindly

"Only a fool who will enjoy pain." Naruto responded bitterly "Princess... No, Mavis. I appreciate your sympathy to me, but if you try to ease my burden then don't. It not like I don't want help, I aware that it better to share your burden to one who wish to help but..." Naruto open his eyes and staring at her, cerulean blue meet emerald green "I don't need it. I already accustomed with it after all, and my burden is to big to share."

Mavis only silent hearing that, her face still soft and gentle, her eyes clashed against him and for some reason Naruto found himself drown in those emerald orbs... There something... Something about her eyes that very familiar for some reason... He can't remember it but he knew those eyes... Those eyes... He had see it before... Long ago... Very long... As matter of fact...

Then the petite girl broke into grin, she jump down from her chair and slam both her palms to the table cheerfully "Then it decided!" She yelled

"Decided?" Naruto blinked, breaking from the eye contact "What decided?"

"I will go back to my Guild!" Mavis informed

"Good." Naruto nodded, that is truly good thing. He glad she able to find courage to go home. They maybe going to cross path in future with her immortality state, but right now she need to spend time with her friends and enjoy it as much as she can, he also going to be busy to start Spy Network in this World to find out more about this World current state

"And you going to company me right?" She asked, grin still in her face

Naruto nodded again, she going to go home and he will come with her to give her some support. Might as well go with her for now seeing he can't go blind and travel this whole World without know any rule, damn that Ankhseram leaving him like this!

"Then you going to join my Guild!" She declared, glee visible in her voice as she shot toothy grin to her fellow blond who slurping another of his ramen

Naruto nodded again, munching the noodle and gulp it. After she solve her problem he will-

"Wait! I'm going to what?!"

From his mind, Kurama let out snort. Oh yeah, now he knew what familiar feeling Naruto have when he look to her.

* * *

 **And another chapter done!**

 **Hello all! Hello! For all the fans! Sorry it take a while to updating, this chapter also shorter than I intent as well becauseI kind of busy now, I really did. Right now I start to go back to college again since my holiday finally over! And the study material also becoming harder!**

 **Gugh! So I wish to apologize if I going to update quite late from now on, it occur to all my story not just this one. I need to fix my grade, lately it become down *sigh***

 **Anyway let go to main topic. As you all can see in here contain Naruto and Mavis interaction, how the girl react with his presence. I think Mavis pretty much going to accept Naruto without problem, not just because she just got saved by Naruto but she is that kind of person in first place**

 **So I focused to her how she going to deal with her incoming problem and how Naruto try to help her, no matter how cheerful Mavis is but she just kill one of her best friend! Granted it was accident but like what she thought before, Zeref already warn her but she refuse to believe on it and run away instead, and that bite her back in future**

 **You can't just expect her to going home cheerfully and said sorry and everything else, no. She will be trapped by her own guilt, that is the truth and if Naruto not here Mavis probably going to go back to Fairy Tail in next few months or year perhaps to dealing with her own guilty feeling**

 **And as for you who going to make comment about Naruto not turning Mavis back. There reason for that, it will be told in future when Mavis persuade Naruto to join her guild. What? You expect him to join in instant? Hell no! There will be struggle for that but he eventually going to join**

 **Anksheram level power, make no mistake, Ankhseram is strong. Clearly it on another level seeing it at same age like Kaguya or longer than her possibly. Naruto won't just challenge the guy recklessly knowing he right now in his domain, and there the risk as well if he kill Anksheram carelessly. Naruto is strong, undoubtedly so but he not stupid... Okay he a bit stupid but hey! This guy older and more mature already! He not same boy who the first one charging and yelling to his opponent!**

 **Next chapter will be where Naruto go visit Fairy Tail! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
